I'm The Big Sister
by gabbyann1950
Summary: AU series.    Sam is a lawyer and is married to Jessica, Dean is still a hunter.     A fourteen-year-old is being harassed by a ghost who forces young girls to commit suicide.    WARNING:  Contains a couple brief spankings of minors.


Supernatural

Family Series

Story # 1

**I'm The Big Sister**

**Summary:** AU series. Sam is a lawyer and is married to Jessica, Dean is still a hunter. A fourteen-year-old is being harassed by a ghost who forces young girls to commit suicide.

**NOTE: ** I love the show, love how it is proceeding. But I can not get this 'what if' idea out of my head. No matter how many times I bang my head against the wall. In this story, Sam stayed in school and became a lawyer. Jessica did not die and is now an ER doctor. Dean is still hunting full time, and Sam hunts sometimes. But not often.

I left out the whole demon blood thing; it didn't fit into my story. Sam and Jessica have a four-year-old son named Jonathon Dean (JD). The yellow-eyed demon did kill Mary, and John did make a deal with him in order to save Dean. And Dean did shoot his sorry butt dead.

Sam, Jessica, and JD live in Sioux Falls South Dakota. It is about a three hour drive from Bobby Singer's house.

**WARNING:** Contains discussion of teenage suicide.

**WARNING:** Contains a couple of mild spankings and mention of spankings.

**WARNING: ** Contains a few curse words and mild violence, but no more then in the show.

**WARNING:** Mentions child abuse, but not graphic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights to the show, and am in no way connected to the show. I am not making any money from the story, it is for fun only.

**SAM AND DEAN**

Fourteen-year-old Veronica sat on the hood of the car she had just stolen an hour before, trying to figure out her next move. She shifted sideways so she could see into the car, so she could see her five-year-old sister sound asleep in the back seat.

"I am so sorry, Chey." She said out loud, even though the slumbering girl could not hear her. "I made a mess of everything."

The young teenager sighed and ran a tired hand over her face. Just a few short hours earlier, the girls were at the park. Veronica was sitting on a bench watching her little sister swing. Then a police officer and a woman from social services showed up and told them that their Dad was dead. That he was killed while trying to rob a bank.

They were taken into the custody of social services, and told that they would be sent to two separate facilities. Veronica asked for a moment alone with Cheyenne to say goodbye, then they snuck out and ran. The teenager was determined to keep them together, no matter what.

"Okay, think Ronnie." She said softly. "You are wanted for grand theft auto, and quite possibly kidnapping. You have no money, and no where to go."

Inside the car, the young girl shifted in the seat and Ronnie smiled.

"It'll be okay." She said with determination.

The fact that their Dad tried to rob a bank, nor the fact that he was dead, surprised her. And while she loved her Dad, and knew she would miss him, she was used to him not being there. Every since she could remember, Ronnie had been on her own.

And every since Cheyenne was born, Ronnie had been the one responsible for her. She was the one who had kept her fed and clothed for the past five years. Cheyenne was her life and Ronnie had given up her own childhood in order to provide one for her little sister.

"I'm not getting anything accomplished sitting here." Ronnie said, jumping off the hood of the car and getting into the driver's seat.

**SAM AND DEAN**

Sam walked into the Magic Minds Day Care and smiled at the young woman behind the front desk.

"Hello Gina." He greeted, as he signed in.

"Hi Sam." She returned the smile.

After signing in, Sam walked down a narrow hallway and into a brightly lit room filled with toys and children.

His son, JD, had been enrolled at Magic Minds since he was one. Sam and Jessica were reluctant at first to leave him in the care of strangers, but with their hectic schedules, they were desperate to find a place with very flexible hours.

The day care required background and drug checks on all of their staff, and Sam ran his own background checks on them. There were metal detectors on the front door, which was the only door that opened from the outside. And anyone had to walk past the receptionist to get to the rooms with the children. There were panic buttons that were monitored by the police at the receptionist desk, and in every room off the building.

It was safe, which was one of the main reasons Sam and Jess picked it. And the staff was very friendly and knowledgeable.

Sam scanned the room filled with children, and frowned when he spotted his four-year-old son. JD was sitting in a time out chair that was placed against a wall, away from the playing children.

"We had a bit of trouble about five minutes ago." A woman in her late fifties said, as she walked over to Sam. "JD still has five minutes left on his time out, if you don't mind waiting."

"Of course." Sam said. "What did my little trouble magnate do?"

"He dropped the car he was playing with on his foot, then shouted 'son of a bitch'." The woman replied.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to kill him, after I beat him with a baseball bat."

"I'm assuming you are talking about Uncle Dean." The woman said with a small smile.

"JD told you he learned that little phrase from my idiot brother?"

"He said that his Uncle Dean says it a lot." The woman replied.

"Dean is an excellent Uncle." Sam said. "He claims not to be good with kids, but he is. He just uses his jaw muscles before using his brain muscles."

The two adults talked for a few more minutes, then Sam said his goodbyes and walked over to his son.

JD had seen his Dad come in, and seen him talking to Ms. Holly. The little boy was trying to determine how mad his Daddy was at him, he sank further down in his chair when he saw the frown on the man's face.

"Jonathon Dean." Sam said sternly, as he squatted in front of the boy. "You know you are not allowed to say that."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." JD said softly, looking up at his Dad with his best sad puppy eyes. A look that Sam swears Dean taught him, and Dean swears he got from Sam.

"You've been punished, so alls forgiven." Sam said, kissing the little boy's head. "But next time, I will spank you."

"I won't say it again, Daddy." The boy promised.

"Come on, let's go." Sam stood up and Father and son left the building and headed for Sam's car. After buckling in JD, Sam slid behind the wheel and pulled the car out into traffic.

**SAM AND DEAN**

Later that night, Sam and Jessica were snuggled up on the couch watching tv. JD was sound asleep in his room.

"It feels so good to relax." Jess said, as she snuggled closer to her husband.

"Rough day?" Sam asked.

"I was kept busy all day, even worked through lunch."

"So that's why you inhaled your spaghetti instead of chewing it."

"I didn't chew because I didn't want to taste it." Jess said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey." Sam protested, as he turned sideways and started tickling her. "I am a great cook."

Jess tried to wiggle away from Sam's fingers, but was laughing to hard to put a lot of effort into it.

Suddenly Sam stopped, and placed a finger to his lips to silence his wife. Then he looked towards the door, as he heard a soft scrapping sound.

"Someone's trying to pick the lock." Sam whispered, as he quickly stood up. "Stay here."

Jess watched anxiously as Sam walked to the door, stopping by the fireplace along the way to grab a fire poker.

Sam stopped at the door and listened, but didn't hear anything. He slowly reached out to open the door, when he heard a noise behind him. Before he had a chance to spin around, someone tackled him and they both landed on the floor with a thud. Sam lost his grip on the fire poker when he fell.

Sam landed on his back and sighed with frustration as he looked into the face of his smirking brother, who had landed on top of him.

"Jess, d…" Sam's warning to his wife was cut off as she swung the lamp she was holding straight towards the attacker's head. Dean slumped forward, knocking the wind out of Sam.

"Sam." Jess said, fear in her voice.

"I'm okay." Sam chuckled, as he rolled his brother off of him.

"Dean?" Jess asked, confused.

"I think so." Dean said, as he groggily sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and winched when he felt the lump that was already forming.

"I am so sorry.' Jess said, as she knelt beside him and checked his head. "I…." she stopped talking, and then glared at him. "No, I change my mind. I am not sorry, it serves you right."

Sam stood up, then offered a hand to Dean.

"You're losing your touch, little brother." Dean said, as Sam pulled him to his feet. "Good thing you have Jess here to watch your back."

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Got a hunt, abandoned air strip about thirty miles away." He said. "Thought you'd like to join in."

"So much for our nice relaxing night." Jess said. "I'll go grab some beers."

**SAM AND DEAN**

Ronnie drove the stolen car to an abandoned airstrip that had once been used for crop dusting planes. It had not been used since a bigger one had been built more then ten years ago. The teenager figured it would be a great place to lay low until she came up with a plan.

There were several buildings still standing, including three hangers that were big enough to hide the car in. There was a lake less then a mile away, where she could catch fish. And the nearest town was about ten miles away.

"Where are we?" Cheyenne asked, as she woke and sat up.

"Abandoned air strip." Ronnie said, as she drove the car into one of the hangers. "We're going to hang out here for a little while."

"But it's dark." The five-year-old said, as she looked around. "And scary."

"Nothing to be scared of, squirt." Ronnie said, winking at her. "Your big sister's here."

Neither girl noticed the translucent figure standing against the wall of the hanger, didn't notice how the figure was looking at Ronnie. And they didn't hear the very faint whispered "Nicole." That came from the figure.

**SAM AND DEAN**

"What are you hunting?" Sam asked his brother, as they sat on the couch and drank beer.

"Ghost." Dean replied. "Did you hear about the two teenage girls who committed suicide three days ago?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know something supernatural was behind it. The news said that they were suffering from depression."

"For two weeks." Dean confirmed. "Which happens to be when they went to a party at the abandoned air strip. Both girls swore that they saw a ghost, a woman dressed in a pilot's outfit. Several of the other teenagers said that there were strange things happening. Like the bon fire suddenly dieing out, sudden burst of strong winds, and every so often the temperature would drop suddenly."

"All signs of spirits." Sam said.

"Police just figured they were all smashed and hallucinating. This isn't the first rash of suicides either. About five years ago, two young teenage girls were found floating in the lake about a mile form the airstrip. Both were strong swimmers, the police ruled it as suicide. Nine years ago, another young girl committed suicide. After telling everyone that there was a ghost after her. My secretary traced her movements back to the airstrip.

"You do remember what Bobby said he would do to you if you ever called him your secretary again, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Sure I do." Dean replied. "That's why I would never say it where he could hear me, unless of course I have a very good head start."

"Any idea who the ghost is?" Sam asked.

"Nancy Headman." Dean answered. "Ten years ago, the airstrip was used for crop dusting. It was closed and the company moved to another location. Officially it was because the other place was bigger and more modernized, but Bobby found the true reason.

Nancy Headman was a pilot, the only woman working there. Rumor has it that all of the men hit on her, but only once apiece. Apparently if you got too fresh with her, you'd wind up with a broken jaw. Nancy was a single Mom of a thirteen-year-old girl named Nicole.

Nicole went missing, the police didn't have any leads. Nancy claimed that some of the other pilots at the airstrip had something to do with her disappearance, they all denied it. She quit her job and spent all of her time searching for what happened, searching for the truth.

A month later, she phoned one of the detectives who were assigned the case. She told him that she had proof that one of the other pilots killed Nicole, and that she would meet him at the airstrip.

When the detective got there, he found Nancy hanging from the rafters of one of the hangers. The police ruled it as a suicide. Nicole was never found, and no one was ever charged with her disappearance."

"Sounds like a vengeful spirit." Sam agreed.

"I'm beat." Dean said. "I've been driving for like ten hours straight."

"You know where your room is." Jess said, as she entered the room. "I just came in to say good night, I have to get up early in the morning."

"I'll be up after I check everything." Sam said, as he stood up and kissed her.

"Night Dean." She said, smiling at him.

"Good night, Jess." Dean said.

They watched as she left the room, then Dean looked at this younger brother. "Dude, how did you manage to find her?"

"Not sure." Sam replied. "But I'm so glad I did."

**SAM AND DEAN**

Please let me know what you think, I would love feed back.


End file.
